Marie Fou Lovan
Marie Lovan is the daughter of a Viscount family. She is also a reincarnator and the previous younger sister of Leon Bartford. Appearance She has a long blonde hair that frames her face. Her eyes are a clear sky color. She's petite, being short with a small chest and slim body. Personality Marie comes off as a kind and shy young girl from the outside. In reality, she is a manipulative and selfish person. She has no problem manipulating others for her own gain. But after learning about her brother is still beside her, she begins to work with him. She learns how to be more calculative, gentle and trusts her brother's decision. She is becoming a mother-like because of taking her reversed harem targets. She has a strong desire for money born from two lives of monetary struggle. He desire grows after the prince and his group are disinherited and Marie is stuck having to support herself, Kyle, and the prince's group all while fighting her family's massive debt. Story Overview Original Life Marie was originally a girl with an overall normal life. From a young age, she was talented and cute, and the only person who would ever be rude to her was her older brother, who she looked up to and was dependent on. She would often get him to do things for her, having confidence that he could do things that she couldn't, often coming off as bratty and spoiled. At one point, she took and interest in the yaoi genre and hid her materials in her bother's room. When her mom discovered them, she lied that they were her brother's and he ended up having to moving out. At a later point, she made her brother complete an otome game she was having trouble with, while she went on a trip the the beach using money her parent had given her for a certificate and sent him some pictures of her trip to taunt him. Her brother, however, sent the pictures to their parents before dying do to a combination of exhaustion(from playing the game for 2 days straight) and falling down the stairs. It was at that point where her life took a turn for the worst. When the girl go home after her trip, her parents slapped her for lying to them and taking their money. She went back and played the looked at the otome game, but as the game was already finished, all she could do was look at the cut scenes. At her brother's funeral, she and her family figured out that she, by making her brother play that game, was indirectly responsible for his death and she as quickly kicked out of the house. Having to take a job in "night-time entertainment" to make ends meet, she went on to have several boyfriends, one of which was a gambling addict who left her with a hatred of gambling. She eventually got married and had a daughter, but her husband abandoned them and custody of her daughter was given to her parents. She was later killed by her abusive boyfriend. New Life She was then reincarnated as Marie Lovan. Despite being a Viscount rank household, the Lovan family was financially struggling and in crushing debt, as a result, Marie grew up with very little money, abusive parents, and uncaring siblings. Realizing hat she was in the otome game, Marie made it her missing to take Olivia's place and be recognized as a saint. She would practice her healing magic every chance she could get away from her family, waiting for the day when she could enroll in the academy and meet the prince and his entourage. Alternative Routes Short Story – Marie Route The Second Relationships Family Previous Life * [[Leon Bartford|'Leon Bartford']] In her previous life, she loathes her brother's sarcastic lifestyle, but she also looked up to him and always depended on his skills and loving care. She hates his guts, but at the same time adores him too much, to the point where her respect for him is higher than for her parents. Even if her brother is a very savage and uncaring brother from her eyes, deep inside, she is happy to be with him because he is always there for her whenever she needs him the most.The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 3 Chapter 6 Bond She sees her brother as someone who can fix any problem, confidant that her original life would have gone better if he stayed alive and crying for him to help her when she was going to be executed. Upon discovering that Leon was her brother, she cried Olivia that she wanted to give everything she had up if it meant that Leon would stay with her. * Her Parents Prior to her brother's death, she had a good relationship with her parents, being the favorite child. Afterwards, her parents kicked her out of the house, and later took custody of her child away from her. * Her Ex-Husband She resents her ex-husband for abandoning her and their child. She ranks him on the top of her list of cruelest people she's ever met. * Her Daughter Marie cares for her daughter and was disheartened when she lost custody of her. New Life She hates her current family. She states that her parents are abusive and her sibling are uncaring. Her family also pushed all of their debts onto her once she became a saint, showing that they do not care that much. Classmates * Olivia Marie dislikes Olivia, seeing her as unrealistic. * Cara Fou Wein After the incident with the sky pirates, Marie was the only one who showed Cara any kindness (though she was just staying in character), leading Cara to become her loyal follower. The Prince's Entourage She successfully seduced all of them using the same methods as in the game and pretends to love all of them. in reality, she sees them as useful idiots she ca exploit. However, after they all get disowned, she stay with them mainly out of guilt. Others * Kyle Marie's servant. She finds his sarcastic and demeaning attitude annoying, but ignores it do to Kyle's loyalty. * Milaine Holfort Marie is fearful of Melaine, remembering her form in the game. Gallery Vol.4-01.jpg Vol.1-03.jpg Vol.1-10.jpg Vol.2-18.png Vol.3-03.jpg|Her little self in her previous life Vol.3-08.jpg Vol.3-11.jpg Vol.3-15.jpg Vol.3-17.jpg Vol.4-02.jpg Volume 4.7.jpg Volume 4.9.jpg Volume 4.11.jpg Trivia * She has a deep respect for her brother and will do everything in her possession just to bring him back to her side. Fortunately, there's no hint for incest. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 3 Chapter 6 Bond * She is a good cook and Leon admits that she earns the same merits just like his mother's cooking. The World of Otome Game is Tough for Mob, Volume 4 Epilogue References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Academy Students Category:Viscounts Category:Reincarnated